femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1
Rainbow Dash: You gotta really flap 'em hard. : Twilight Sparkle: grunts Whoa! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, maybe not quite that hard. : Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Oof! : Applejack: Lookin' good up there, Princess Twilight. : Rarity: Why do you protest so? You've already given up wearing your crown all the time. The least you can do is embrace your new title. : Twilight Sparkle: sigh : Rainbow Dash: Not if you spend all your time down here, you won't! Now get up there and show everypony the big finish! : Main 6 sans Twilight: cheering : Twilight Sparkle: Woo-hoo! Whaaaa! Oof! Oof! coughs screams : Pinkie Pie: Wow! : Twilight Sparkle: groans : song : Rarity: You look amazing, darling. They've really captured your regality. : Twilight Sparkle: I suppose. : Rarity: Oh, don't be so modest. It's everypony's dream to someday wear a crown and have their coronation ceremony preserved in stained glass for all to see. sighs : Rainbow Dash: I don't know if it's everypony's dream. : Pinkie Pie: Most of my dreams are about frosting! slurp Ohohohoho... : Fluttershy: We'd better get going. We don't want to miss our train. : Applejack: Fluttershy's right. Don't know about y'all, but I've still got bushels to do to get ready. The official celebration may be here in Canterlot, but hoo-wee, has the Mayor put us in charge of one heck of a party back home. Aw, don't look like that, sugarcube. You get to be right there with the other Princesses when Celestia raises the sun. : Twilight Sparkle: And I'm honored. Really, I am. It's just that the Summer Sun Celebration is what first brought us all together. It just doesn't feel right not getting to spend such a special day with my Ponyville friends. : Rarity: It doesn't feel right to us either, darling. If the Mayor wasn't so desperate for our assistance, we'd most certainly stay here in Canterlot. And of course we do understand that your royal duties must come first. : Applejack: The Summer Sun Celebration may have brought us together, but it's something much bigger that'll always keep us connected. Exhibit A: The six of us are united by the Elements of Harmony. No amount of royal duties is gonna change that. Right, everypony? : Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: agreement : Applejack: Right, Pinkie Pie? : Pinkie Pie: Creamy, creamy frosting... chuckles : Fluttershy: You should take that as a yes. : whistle blows : Pinkie Pie: We're gonna write you and give you so many details, it'll be like you're in Ponyville with us! Right, girls? : Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, : whistle blows : Train Conductor: All aboard for Ponyville! : Main 6 sans Twilight: giggling : Pinkie Pie: Whee! : chugging : Twilight Sparkle: exhales I can't help it, Spike. They've only been gone a minute, and I already feel like I'm missing something. : Messenger Pony: For the Princess. : Spike: reading Dear Twilight, you aren't missing anything. Your friend, Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: the distance That's me! : Main 6 sans Twilight: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: But I am. I just know it. : Spike: Check, check, check, check, and... check! Huh, whaddaya know? We're way ahead of schedule! I credit your extremely competent assistant. : Twilight Sparkle: So do I. : Spike: The Celebration isn't until the day after tomorrow. We could still fit in a quick trip to Ponyville and be back in plenty of time to finish off these last few things before the main event! : Twilight Sparkle: sighs That would be nice, Spike, but what if something else came up while we were gone? What if we were delayed getting back and I wasn't able to finish everything on that list? What if we lost the list on the way to Ponyville and then couldn't remember which things we'd done and which things we hadn't done, and then spent so much time trying to figure out what we hadn't done and what we had done, and we ruined the entire Celebration by not doing the one really important thing that we were supposed to do?! : thud : Spike: Uh... so that's a 'no' then? : Twilight Sparkle: These are the first royal duties Princess Celestia has given me. I can't risk letting her down! : Princess Celestia: And I'm sure you won't. : Spike: Your highness! : Princess Celestia: No need for that now, Princess Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. : Princess Celestia: giggles No need to apologize. : Twilight Sparkle: Sorry! : Princess Celestia: I must admit that it is wonderful to actually be looking forward to the Summer Sun Celebration. : Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? : Princess Celestia: For my subjects, it has always been a celebration of my defeat of Nightmare Moon. But for me... sighs It was just a terrible reminder that I'd had to banish my own sister. : Twilight Sparkle: I guess I never really thought about it that way. : Princess Celestia: But now it has become a wonderful reminder of her transformation back into Princess Luna, and our happy reunion. I am so pleased that you will be playing a role in the festivities. I know it must have been difficult to see your friends return to Ponyville without you. : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe a little. : Princess Celestia: You may no longer be my student, Princess Twilight, but I hope you know that I will always be here if you need me. Just as I hope that you will always be there when I need you. : Spike: throat I think this guy needs you? : Messenger Pony: Uh, a message for Princess Twilight. : popper going off : Princess Celestia: A letter from Ponyville, I presume? : Twilight Sparkle: Never mind. It's not important. Spike, where were we? : Spike: About to call it a night? : Twilight Sparkle: We should probably go over the checklist one more time. : Spike: I knew you were gonna say that... : Princess Celestia: I'll leave you to it. : Princess Celestia: gasps yelps : Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! : Spike: snores Ungh...Whoa. : chattering : "Primrose": What do you think it means?! : Royal Ribbon: Princess Twilight will know! : chattering : Twilight Sparkle: I'm-I'm sure it's just... Well, there's certainly a logical ex– : Royal guard #1: Your Highness, you must come with us. : slam : Royal guard #1: It's Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. : Royal guard #2: They're gone! : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: gasp : Royal guard #1: We don't know. It seems that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have simply... vanished. This is why we have come to you. : Royal guard #2: We await your command. We're officers of the Royal Guard. We take our orders from royalty. With Princess Luna and Princess Celestia gone, and Princess Cadance overseeing the Crystal Empire now, that means we take our orders from you. : thud : Royal guard #2: Princess Twilight, there's no time to waste. We need to know what you want us to do. : Twilight Sparkle: exhales : slam : Royal guard #3: Your highness! News from Ponyville! The Everfree Forest appears to be... well... invading! : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : thud : chattering : Bear: grunts : Fluttershy:screams : Granny Smith: grunting : snap : Applejack: grunts : noises : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. chomp Nope. Eeyup. chomp Nope. Eeyup. chomp : thud : Big McIntosh: ...Nope. : Applejack: straining : Big McIntosh: Nope. : Rainbow Dash: Oh, no, : Rarity: humming Hmm. : trickling : splash : Opalescence: yowls : hiss : crockery : Opalescence: growls : thud : Sweetie Belle: grunts yelps : Rarity: gasps : Sweetie Belle: screams : Rarity: yelps : Spike: gasps : engine starting and sputtering : Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! : scream, other ponies scream : Rarity: gasps : creaking : Twilight Sparkle: noises : Spike: gags : click : Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Aah! : thonk : opens : Spike: noises : Rarity: groans : Rest of main cast: gasps : Applejack: sighs : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... : scribbling : whirling noises : Discord: singing Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap-ooh! laughs Now, Twilight, you know Princess Celestia said that you were to give me a heads up before you summon me with that little spell she gave you. In case you haven't noticed, I was in the middle of a particularly invigorating shower. Why, chuckles whatever are you talking about? Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love what you've done with the place, but I couldn't possibly take responsibility. I'm reformed, don't you remember? I'll have you know that I have only one cloven hoof. Such accusations. And here I thought we were friends. Ladies, ladies, I'm innocent. Would I lie to you? : Main cast sans Fluttershy: Yes! : Discord: Well then, it seems we've reached an impasse. I'm telling the truth, but you think I'm lying. What do friends like us do in a situation like this, Princess Twilight? Congrats, by the way, on the promotion. You totally deserve it. Well, finally! Somepony willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. The rest of you could learn a lot about friendship from my dear friend Shutterfly here. Oh, right, whatever. I suppose I could, but after all the hoof pointing and besmirching of my good name, I just don't know if I'm up to it. : needles clacking : Twilight Sparkle: Rrrgh! : Discord: Why don't you ask your zebra friend if she knows anything? : Zecora: From my home, I have had to flee! The forest has grown too wild, even for me! : CJ: '''What's gonna happened to us : '''Zecora: I'm afraid it is a mystery to me as well, but I may have something that, if combined with a spell... I do not dare to use it myself, the results would be tragic. It only responds to Alicorn magic. Princess Twilight, you can turn the potion from purple to white. After a sip, you may see why the sky is day and night. : Twilight Sparkle: straining : Pinkie Pie: Oooh! : Twilight Sparkle: drinking : rumbling : Nightmare Moon: laughter : be continued... : credits